Burning Desire: Hunt for Son Goku
A calm morning was at the horizon as Raizo Ozunu found himself dealing with his new living quarters and situation. As years of being a wanted criminal running with Fa' rao and Tsuki no Ai, he walked the path that he saw was right, one he chose for himself. While his hatred was not yet gone, and he was tempted to engage in acts that would compromise his cover, he needed to remain low key. As Raizo reached to grab his stomach he had vivid images spring to his mind where he was selected to be a jinchuriki, he was already a strong user of the Lava release, so it was a clear decision it was to be him. "Well now I am living for two these days, I do anything like how I did in my past life and they will assume I am unable to handle this monkey. Look Son I don't expect us to be best buddies or nothing like that, but I think we are making some progress since they sealed you in me". Raizo said as he walked the peaceful landscape of Yamagakure plains as he headed back to his establishment. Raizo also orecalled the images of his evil and treachery from the past years and thrived for that action but in a less brutal way. "Ive got a long way to go to clean my image, but lets just take it one day at a time for now". Raizo said as he slowly walked through the grass kicking up small blades as they danced in the wind of a day seemingly perfect. A young looking shinobi was watching Raizo from a distance this shinobi was wearing black clothing with red clouds on it.He was waiting for the right moment to attack his target."So that's the tailed beast host eh?" Warujie thought to himself.Suddenly Warujie appeared in front of Raizo."Look! come with me without making any trouble.Or we can settle this the hard way."Warujie said without any introduction he went straight to the point as he interrupted Raizo's daydreaming. Raizo stood there looking at the man, who clearly made some sort of demand. Raizo could tell this man knew nothing about him, or who he was. Meaning two things, if they fought no one could come to his rescue, and that he would not have to hear the mouth of the Village elders for "causing a scene again". "Look here I don't take well to demands and I aint going no where I don't feel like going. I don't feel like gaining a new enemy just to shred him later so here are your options. Get the hell out of my way, or B I beat you within an inch of your life. Based on your settle this the hard way attitude I am praying you want to settle this the hard way. I haven't had a good fight in a while, and I'm so anxious to rip someone apart. Raizo said as he fixed the collars of his trademark black and red coat. These days Raizo was working on trying to change, however if his opponent made the decision to fight him, he would easily oblige, at the expense of who challenged him of course. The pressure of being a jinchiruki, not being trusted by the villagers yet, and then cope with lack of excitement, made it clear Raizo was ready to cut loose. "The nerve....haha fine if i have to choose then i choose B'" said Warujie.He was annoyed at Raizo's way of speaking as he sensed disrespect in his tone."But I warn you I have a lot of experience as I am more than twice your age." Warujie stated as he jumped back getting ready for his opponent attack. Raizo placed his thumb his nose, in a snobbish way. "You sound like Fa' rao old as he was trying to lecture me about age. Experience isn't handed out just because of your age it is earned by actual combat experience". Raizo said as he fixed his jacket one more time. "Way I see it, You don't have nearly as much combat experience over me as you would like to think you do, but I've got time to test it out". Raido said as he tightened his gloves. Raizo placed his hands up forward into the direction of the stranger and fired off a torrent of Dark Missiles whose faces were twisted etched in fear and smiles, as the blasted off toward the man picking up velocity, and speed as they threatened to smash, into the man who had the audacity to stand before Raizo the new Great Monkey Sage Warujie quickly weaved some hand signs (Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog) and shouted "Doton: Doryūheki!!!!" an earth wall appeared in front of Warujie blocking Raizo's attack.While hiding behind the wall Warujie used Shadow Clone Technique and made one clone,He used Transformation Technique to turn this clone into a giant shuriken.After Raio's attack was over he threw this giant shuriken at Raizo.While he himself used Chakra Enhanced Speed to get behind Raizo (by some distance)."Well let's see how will you do." said warujie in his mind as he waited for Raizo's response. Raizo looked at the flight path of the shuriken unimpressed, a typical lateral attack, that usually resulted in a ambush style attack. "''Elementary Guerilla style tactic. Raizo said to himself as he ducked the initial attack of the Large shiruken, and then used Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation under his feet creating a sizable formation in their area which threw everything on the ground into the air with great strength. Tree's, Rocks, boulders and even Raizo as he used the technique just under his feet to propel himself into the air, giving him the optimal velocity to use this technique. "Nice try, but If your going to hide ill just use a wide area affect to attacks and defend on all fronts, and give no space to hide". Raizo said as he began to use his second attack which he fired off a myriad of Lava fist from above which rained down on the immediate area pummeling the ground into submission. Usually the risk of this technique was that it could hit the user if not careful, however with him being in the air and firing down on the area below him, he was free of the wide, wild trajectory of the raining Lava Fist jutsu. As Raizo avoided the shuriken Warujie grabbed it and threw it on him as he was flying.By channeling chakra in his feet he managed to stay glued to the ground.He was surprised by raining fists of lava raining from the sky."Not too shabby." said Warujie as he used Attack Prevention Technique to sink deep in the ground.As the shuriken was on it's way to Raizo it transformed back into a clone and threw five explosive tags towards him and triggered them.This was an attempt to take Raizo by surprise. Raizo who had yet to hit the ground could not use the move he wanted to, however he had a move that would not only give him time to set up his next move, but it would give him time to set his feet, and have a countermeasure. The Triggered Tags could cause confusion and blind Raizo, which could lead to fatal consequences. Ones Raizo was looking to avoid, Raido held his hands together in front of him and using his ability in the Dark Release he created a small black hole which would suck in all the smoke, and leave his opponent with two choices. Either deal with the black hole and be open to a attack from Raizo, or try to defend from Raizo's counter attack, and fall victim to the hole. The black hole would draw the his opponent out in the open allowing Raizo was he hoped to be a clear shot Warujie used Chakra Sensing Technique as he wanted to locate Raizo."What is this bastard planing?" he said to himself as he got higher to the surface he got his eye out so he wouldn't be noticed."A mini black hole?!!!!" he whispered."I better stay here until I find a proper counter." he said to himself. As the black hole remained and pulled in various items strewn across the land, Raizo was ready to implement the second aspect of his plan. No Raizo thought his attention should be more focused on what that hole can do than what I can do. This is when the true mastermind plays his real Ace in the hole. Raizo earned the moniker Blck Gambit for his ability to use the Dark Release, but also his preference to fight in the dark. Robbing himself and his opponents of their eyesight, However Raizo trained under such conditions to use the darkness as his saving grace. Not only could it cover his moves, but the fact that sounds travels faster and further could be used to his advantage. Raido then sat still in his position since he was immune to the pull of his own chakra. Now he would rob the so called older man of his last advantage. With the black hole present he would worry about that, and with the incoming darkness soon to befell this area, Raizo would single handily, use this hysteria and confusion to corral his opponent, and make a critical strike. "You spoke of experience, as if you were born with the gift of it. However it has forsaken you, experience has no friends and sides with no man. It simply attaches itself to whoever is the smartest. Maybe in terms of age you may be more experiences, but in terms of improvising I am second to none". Raizo said as he was about to implement his plan. "Its true there's no substitute for experience, but there's no answer for adaptation". Raizo said as he created clones of himself that stood on each side of him. The three Raizo's combined then each using their chakra created a blanket of darkness that descended over their entire area, throwing the immediate area in nothingness. The plan was complete, the small black hole would keep this stranger focused on that, the darkness around them would further complicate the issue, as in order to break it he would have to come find Raizo, and land a blow. Which is where the Lava clones come into play, should he hit the wrong Raizo he runs the risk of not only causing detrimental harm to himself, but leaving himself open to a major direct blow. Raizo thought to himself. Raizo was determined to corral the man and leave him with no options but to escape, or die trying to fight what appeared to be a losing effort o this battle. The window of victory only seemed to be gleam of a dying light in the surrounding darkness Raizo Created Warujie Peeked with his eye to see what was happening outside."I can't see!! This must be genjutsu" he thought."Fine let's see what should I do?" Warujie thought to himself as he sunk back again to the ground he made a Shadow clone this shadow clone went up to the surface and channeled chakra in his feet to avoid being sucked in the black hole.He used Chakra Sensing Technique to search for Raizo he found three of him."You clever brat..heh I'll enjoy this fight" he thought."Suiton: Suidanha!!!! he shouted as he spit out high pressure stream of water that was so fast it's speed was like a bullet.He aimed it to the Raizo on his left. The Clone was hit but, this guy must be new to Lava Release Clones as they are molten rock and can reform from damage especially water which only cools molten rock into much stronger material, though it would need time. However the man only doomed his fate even further, as the water sound caused a great sound, In darkness sound travels Raizo thought so that fact that he fired off a techniques means either he is trying my own ploy against me or perhaps he is a Sensory type. And he used the element of water. For now I have him confused since clones are made from chakra, but now we take it on step further. Raizo had another two fold technique ready, and with his clones still out and the darkness around The man was at his mercy. Raizo had one clone directly cast a genjutsu that sounded like Wailing phantoms crying for mercy, once those sounds were heard by the opponent they were trapped in the genjutsu their ears feeling like they ripped apart, and their head with a feeling of it about to explode. This would only multiply the damage due to the ever present darkness. Causing intense pain within the target, However their was a small window of freedom to escape. The window however would be slammed as Raizo used Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm causing ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them..either of which would suit Raizo just fine. With his hearing being torn apart and the augmented noise of the Earth Style, he will not find my location, but he would have the groound from under him cave in on him and crush him, best case scenario. It would seem as if the black hole that once patrolled the skies was actually a saving grace, rather than being crushed by the crumbling ground. Thw real Warujie was affected greatly by the Genjutsu.He didn't know what was happening as he wasn't sure it was a genjutsu or a sound technique.He assumed that it was a genjutsu and tried to break the genjutsu by stopping chakra flow and applying it with great force.However,his clone wasn't affected by the genjutsu due to being a clone he used Chakra Sensing Technique to locate the three Raizo and used Wind Release: Air Bullets to fire fast air bullets at the three before he was destroyed by the earth technique.Warujie managed to break the genjutsu however he was damaged mentally.And he felt water hitting him and this pushed him to the surface of the ground. Each Raizo heard the shot, but only the real one was quick to reach as he instantly dropped to the ground in order to avoid getting his head taken off, as he hit the ground he confirmed just what he wanted to know. His opponent was a sensor of some kind , meaning he was most likely a chakra sensor. With his clones defeated he now only need to focus on the real Raizo. There was no way he avoided my genjutsu unless he used a clone, but too should have disappeared when the genjutsu affected the real person, meaning he was using special clones. hmm Looks like I will need to take this guy more serious, ans actually play to win then. Perfect Raizo said as he gritted in his thoughts that evil old look slowly creeping back on his face. "Then we will wear him down slowly and then deal with him". Raizo knowing now his opponent was a sensor would methodically wear down his opponent, the hard way. Kneading chakra in his stomach Raizo began to emit deadly ash from his mouth that quickly covered the darkened area, and expanded. Ash makes it hard for people to see, and breath, and worst of all Raizo's ashes literally chokes the chakra out of you stealing it. This would make sure the real one would choke while suffering from the genjutsu still, and choke out the clone, and cause him to vanish from the field. Since it was already dark, and ash irritates the eyes, he would be affected double fold, and as soon as he hears the choking of the real one he would surely kill him. You have shown your worth, but your in my world now. Raizo said as he got in his defensive stance and awaited for his opponent to either attack reveal himself. Raizo once again left his opponent with few options, but unlike the last one, there was next to no room for error. Warujie used his Chakra Sensing Technique "Perfect now I know where he is." he thought to himself.He saw Raizo gather chakra so he assumed that he would do a jutsu.Warujie quickly used Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique to dig through the ground avoiding the ash an covering the hole behind him.He then quickly got his head and hands from underground behind Raizo and attempted to injure him with a kunai in his leg.He then went back underground. The mans movements indicated once again he seemed forget sound travels so soon as he made the sound of him breaking through the ground to attack him and at all of places so close, Raido made two he did two things. Since he was already in a defensive stance he wanted to Congratulate him for falling for the most blatant traps of all time, and since the man came close Raizo made sure the man would pay for it as Raizo already soon as the sound he instantly activated a Deadly armor which would burn anyone who even came close, doing damage which was a sure way to ensure he hit him, and since he had his armor. Raizo would no long play around. So while Raizo would get hit the man would pay the price of his costly mistake hurting himself more than Raizo since his armor would burn whatever he tried to stab him with, However the man managed to dispel the darkness which would prove to the fatal With the darknes gone the ash could be seen permeate the area leaving no room for the poor man to come up for air in the area, and if he did he would slowly choke, and be killed, and since he was underground Raizo would kill him instantly. He used Earth Release: Rock Pillars Rising creating a number of rock pillars that will protrude from the ground to skew the target. The rock pillars will pass through an obstacle, like a house, to reach their target. Since he was underground the rock could from all directions, and if he came out he would be killed, by both Raizo and the ash. However a part of Raizo wanted him to survive, he had a nasty ace up his sleeve and he waited to use it , should the man prove himself worthy to survive this attack as the rocks attempted to skewer the man underground for all directions. "You should have picked your battles much wiser, But its too late to think about that now because once you come up for air" '''your dead. No amount of shadow clones a or sensory techniques would save him. Raizo lured the man into just the corner he wants, he knew the man would be arrogant that he was sensor and in the dark it would appear he had the advantage for a time, It was like flies to the light, except Raizo was the light, and the stranger took the bait. By making it hard to breath outside and being able to attack him with the earth he cut off any lanes for a counterattack. If the man stayed underground he would he impaled and killed, if he came up for air he would choke to death and then be killed by Raizo's himself. Ash unlike poison gas takes a long time to vanish and it spreads, becoming deadlier as it does, affecting both the breathing and the sight. "Game Over". Raizo said as he stood awaiting his enemy to choose which form of death he was a fan of, slow and painful, or nice and quick. Think of it like this if you get killed underground at least we wont have to worry about a graves sight for you now will we, and if you come up for air there's no where for you to go the ash has spread and wont clear for months since it is volcanic ash. Raizo laughed as whether he wanted it to or not the old him was returning the man who went to any extreme to brutalize anyone he deemed an enemy. Warujie smiled and jumped out of the ground while using Flight Technique to Rise up where the Ash couldn't reach him.His Kunai dissolved when it contacted the Lava armor.As Warujie was flying in the air he looked at Raizo "I am not that weak you know.Kage bunshin no jutsu" he created 5 clones and they all made the following hand signs (Rat → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit → Tiger) "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" they said.While the real Warujie prepared for another attack. Two can play that game. Raizo said as he used Multiple Lava Clone Technique creating 5 clones as well, one of the clones used Dark Release: Inhaling Maw to easily absorb the fire style ninjutsu. while the other 3 were awaiting for the next move guarding each others back. "You just dont get it do you?" Raizo called out loud. "Think about it, you can't come down here on the ground without risking breathing in the ash. Meaning no taijutsu, or close range combat. You have to fight me from a distance or risk internal injury, meaning ninjutsu and weapons based combat. The way I see it, I am a jinchuriki, and my reserves are greatly higher than yours. My moves were carefully selected to ensure I dragged this fight out, by keeping you on the run. Think about it, I have yet to move from my original spot since the after I created the Black hole. Raizo said as he folded his arms. My clones haven't really moved, and they are easy to create since I can create them from molten material underneath the crust of the earth, meaning it doesnt take me half as much chakra to make them. "I can absorb ninjutsu meaning you have no other options to hurt me with, but weapons, which i will simply burn away. While you proved to be a match in terms of personal experience of combat you lost because you allowed me to dictate the terrain to my choosing, and I have yet to use a true Lava Release move to truly change the landscape yet. You allowed me to fight at my pace, and lure you around and slowly cut of any hopes for you to defeat me. You lost, any further and the road gets darker for you, give up now, or I will kill you". Raizo said giving the man an option. Raizo was doing his best to turn from the Tsuki no Ai days but this stranger was testing his patience. "I want to tell you something my intelligent opponent and it's your choice to believe me or not....I don't want to fight you as I hated fighting against people like you who aimed for justice. However, I was forced to leave everything I had all of my friends and close ones and my home they were all gone and that's why I seek revenge and until then I CAN'T GIVE UP" cried Warujie. He made the following hand seals (Ram → Dog → Rat) "Hijutsu: Kirisame" he said as chakra absorbing rain fell down from the sky onto the ash absorbing it's chakra and making it vanish and it targeted Raizo's clones and Raizo himself. "Good thing Hayate taught me this technique...a secret kiri jutsu" he thought to himself. Raizo was aware of this rain, an earlier battle he was in years ago an opponent used this and it was his signature technique. However no stranger to the move Raizo used his own ability to absorb the chakra needed to create the rain into the palm of his hand, ending the technique effectively. Nicce, and I was in your place not more than several years ago, but on a much more brutal path, I hunted and killed people, worked for an organization that wanted to restart the world in Tsuki no Ai, but even I found my way out. You can too, you just gotta look within yourself and say enough is enough. Take back control over your life. Raizo said as he looked at the man. I lost my mother to a stupid technicality within the village system, she was banished and died alone. My father was a strict man and just like my mother he died alone, I saw to it personally. After several years of criminal activity, I grabbed my life back from the depths of Hell and took back my life. Fighting me is only going to end up in two ways, you leaving here in a body bag, or you living here maimed for life, because unless you walk away now. You wont have to worry about reporting to anymore. Raizo folded his arms down quickly and raised them back over his head began to use his signature jutsu the Dark Release: Imperial Wave a powerful gust of wind greater than that of his black hole earlier began to pull everything toward Raizo and this massive Dark orb that was forming over his head, this jutsu would pull in all attacks and trap them into the center empty void. As the darkness around them was being pulled into the massive orb steadily growing above Raizo's head. Leave now or die a forgotten man, don't think I wont kill you. Raizo said as he waited for the mans answer, because once this orb was released it would eradicate all before it with a malice intent. Category:Role-Play Battles